


i love you, honey, i'm ready to go

by thorduna



Series: Million Dollar Man [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Felching, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4520421">one for the money, two for the show</a>. A very happy and porny one.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Are you happy it's Friday?” he asks, sliding the tie from Thor's neck. Thor laughs and pulls him close, hands slipping to his ass in the same way they always seem to these days.</i></p><p> </p><p>Thor and Loki settle down into what they are to each other and celebrate. With shower sex. And bed sex. And some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you, honey, i'm ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to [Mona](http://sexualthorientation.tumblr.com), who is the best, most enthusiastic and supportive beta I could ever hope for. And also a fellow dirty mind.
> 
> Watch the tags!

Loki has to (covertly!) breathe through his mouth when Thor comes home from work: sweaty, over-heated, and too damned cranky to do anything but accept the glass of cold water that Loki is handing to him.

 

The couple of business suits that Thor owns aren't expensive, but they're well-fitted and maintained with enough care to help him climb the corporate ladder. Or whatever. Loki doesn't really care, but he loves how the whole look comes together: with his bun securely tied at the nape of his neck and his slim, black tie framing his throat, making him look even taller, if that's even possible. Thor has a variety of pastel coloured shirts to go with his black and grey suits and there isn't one combination that he doesn't make look good.

 

And if Loki likes the way Thor looks all put together – professional and ready to go – he _loves_ it when Thor comes home all dishevelled and starts tearing his clothes off. The dark grey suit jacket is already hanging over a chair, forgotten.

 

Thor snatches the elastic from that bun and blond hair spills everywhere. His tie is a little crooked, and the top button of his shirt is undone, which is something Loki knows Thor had done the _second_ he left the office.

 

He takes the water with a small smile and leans against the kitchen table, gulping it down. Loki slips closer to him and undoes his tie carefully, then opens the next two buttons of his shirt, fingers stroking the slightly damp fabric of it. He loves the heat that Thor's skin always seems to radiate.

 

In fact, it's probably the thing that made him think of Thor as more than his brother. Well, that, and his scent. When their mom died, Loki spent a lot of time crying and Thor was always there, hugging him close. Loki isn't ashamed of what he feels for Thor, but he still feels a little ungrateful when he pinpoints those first prickles of... _affection_. That was time for mourning Mom, not loving Thor. Not _wanting_ Thor. 

 

On the other hand, what Mom always wanted was for Thor and Loki to be happy. Sometimes Loki entertains the thought of what would happen if she appeared, alive, for some outlandish reason that he usually picks up from a book or a movie, and discovered that Odin has left them. She would whoop his ass so hard that he'd be the one they would be burying. In the light of that, the pleasant arrangement he now has with Thor seems like nothing.

 

It's not  _nothing,_ of course. It's exhilarating and perfect and everything Loki could hope for. 

 

“Are you happy it's Friday?” he asks, sliding the tie from Thor's neck. Thor laughs and pulls him close, hands slipping to his ass in the same way they always seem to these days.

 

“What do you think, baby?”

 

“I think you're fucking thrilled and-”

 

“Language, Loki.”

 

Loki stares at him, mouth dropping open. Then he stuffs his hand between their bodies and squeezes Thor's crotch; he's already half hard from Loki pressing against him.

 

“Really?! _That's_ what you're going to say to me?”

 

A pained expression crosses Thor's face and Loki loosens his grip, thinking he maybe miscalculated the pressure.

 

“Sorry,” Thor murmurs, the corners of his mouth dropping down. “Compartmentalization. I suck at it.”

 

Ah, shit. So, no, Loki didn't squeeze Thor too much. It was that _caretaker versus lover_ bullshit that Thor was still wrestling with.

 

“I didn't mean it like that,” Loki purrs, kissing Thor's neck, determined to make this go away. “It's just- that, well... I wanted to tell you what I had planned for us for the weekend, and I don't think I'm gonna be able to do that without saying the word _fuck_.”

 

“Oh, you planned stuff?” Thor smiles, but he still looks a bit sad and that just won't do. Loki reaches up to pet Thor's beard before leaning in to kiss him gently. Thor's lips are the best – soft and plump and warm.

 

“I did,” he confirms firmly. “I was really looking forward to being with you the whole weekend... uninterrupted...”

 

Thor's hands slip into Loki's hair, tugging at it more than smoothing it back and he lets Loki crowd between his legs, grinding against him lightly and he's glad that even if Thor seems to be having a  _moment_ , at least he's not pushing Loki away. “Okay. What does our weekend start with?”

 

Loki makes a big show of glancing at the kitchen clock. “Well, we have another forty minutes before the take out sushi is due to arrive, so I would suggest a shower. You know, wash the day off of you.”

 

He knows he sort of overdid it with the sushi. Both he and Thor know how to cook well enough to make home-cooked meals enjoyable and sushi _is_ expensive. If there is a lecture instead of the sexy shower that Loki is aching for, their weekend will be on its way to being a bust.

 

But Thor surprises him. He draws him even closer and nuzzles his hair. “Sounds like a brilliant idea. Come on.”

 

-

 

In the bathroom, Loki hurriedly takes off his shirt and shorts and is naked before Thor is even done unbuttoning his shirt. But that's just as well, because Loki slaps Thor's fingers away and does it himself, popping the few remaining buttons and pulling the shirt completely open before sliding it down Thor's arms. He can't help but run his palms over Thor's biceps right after, feeling the strong muscle.

 

Thor had to cancel his gym membership for a while after they were left alone because money was tight, but he still did his best to exercise at home. The sight of Thor doing push-ups or sit-ups or some very impressively gymnastic moves – with the help of random furniture – gave Loki wank material for months. These days, Thor can afford the gym again and Loki mourns the loss of seeing him, but he can hardly complain about the results. Thor is massive and sculpted and-

 

Loki almost dives for the zipper of Thor's dress pants. Fuck, he is horny. Undoing Thor's pants is always like opening a present and this time is no different. The slightly scratchy fabric sags as Loki flicks the plastic button and opens the delicate zipper, then it slides down Thor's thighs. Loki hooks his fingers under the waistband of Thor's boxers and drags them down, going to his knees until both pieces of clothing are on the floor.

 

Thor laughs, sounding a little breathless, and Loki knows that despite getting all _moral_ on him sometimes, Thor loves seeing him on his knees in front of him.

 

And that makes Loki feel like million bucks.

 

“Go on, turn on the shower,” Thor shoos him away, taking off his socks and picking up the discarded clothes. Loki huffs, but obeys. He likes obeying – in some very specific, limited scenarios.

 

Like when Thor told him to stop Skyping with dudes.

 

Up to that point, Loki didn't think he had a chance. He had – sort of – come to terms with he fact that he had the hots for his older brother and despite knowing Thor loved him, he couldn't really imagine getting what he wanted from him. It was a distant wish – the same way one wants to be an astronaut or maybe a movie star or a millionaire. He wanted it, but thought he could never get it. Until Thor walked in on him that day and put on a fuss of proportions that Loki hadn't thought Thor was capable of.

 

And suddenly Thor knew everything about him. The things Loki liked to do. What he _looked like_ doing those things. And with every clench of Thor's jaw, with every shift of his eyes away from Loki and then back again, with every blush that spilled down Thor's throat and beneath the collar of his shirt, Loki felt less and less inclined to undo all of Thor's work and to start chatting again.

 

Fuck all the dudes. He was done with substitutes and play pretend and hopeless dreams.

 

He was getting _Thor_.

 

Thor follows him into the shower, hair pulled up into a fresh, messy bun on top of his head and Loki just _looks_ at him for a moment. Sometimes he can't seem to really understand how someone like Thor can exist – how he can be both pretty, with his long, soft hair that he puts into adorable updos, _and_ rugged, with his beard and big muscles – but Loki loves it all of it, his fucking _body-_

 

“Are you there?” Thor laughs and Loki shakes himself, stepping into the hot spray.

 

“Mm, just admiring the view,” Loki smirks at him, as it's technically the truth. _More like admiring that, for once in my life, something is absolutely perfect and it has everything to do with you._

 

“So am I,” Thor tells him and then there is a hand on his cheek, angling his face up towards Thor's and Thor kisses him, lips wet and hot. Loki lets his jaw fall slack to let Thor's tongue in and his cock twitches. He could probably come ten times and it would _still_ do that the second he felt Thor's tongue between his lips. There is something about being kissed like that – by Thor – that just undoes him every time. It's intimate and possessive and he can _taste_ him.

 

“I missed you,” Thor says once he draws back to let Loki breathe and Loki blinks up at him through the rising steam, thrown by the suddenly earnest tone.

 

“Yes, because you haven't seen me for what, nine hours?” he laughs a little nervously. Thor brushes the pad of his thumb over Loki's lip.

 

“Well, it was Friday at work, it felt longer,” Thor rolls his eyes, but then slips back into the more serious tone. “I did, though, the whole week. I'm really glad it's the weekend.”

 

Well, Loki can hardly disagree with that. “So am I... it means I have you all to myself.”

 

He puts his hands on Thor's chest as he says it, rubbing his thumbs over Thor's nipples. Thor groans and grabs him by the wrists, pulling his hands away and pushing him against the wall. He can't even complain about the tiles being cold as Thor kisses his neck and sucks lightly – but persistently – on the skin there.

 

“Let's wash up first, yeah?”

 

Loki hides his grin as Thor lets him go and he turns to grab a sponge and shower gel. _Oh, they'll wash up alright_. He squeezes some of the gel on the sponge and starts lathering Thor's chest. “Since you work so hard, I'll do your washing up for you.”

 

Thor just chuckles and lets Loki get on with it. Loki soaps him up thoroughly, making sure Thor is covered from neck to toe in spicy-smelling suds all over before he discards the sponge and presses his palms to Thor's slick skin. He starts at the shoulders, grinning up at Thor who is smiling back, but there is an edge to it – Loki is definitely getting what he wants today. He swirls his hands all over the expanse of Thor's chest, then up his arms, dips into his armpits – cue another twitch of his cock. He doesn't know why Thor's armpits turn him on, but they do – and then he goes down to his knees again, wrapping both hands around first one strong thigh, then the other.

 

Thor's cock is very much getting in his way, but Loki uncharacteristically decides to show some restraint and not take it into his mouth right away. What he does, though, is _wash_ it, soaping it up carefully with both hands and doing the same to Thor's balls; he even dares to dip back into Thor's crack. Thor doesn't laugh or push his hands away, but when Loki trails his fingers back to the length of Thor's cock, teasing and nothing more, Thor yanks him up to his feet and kisses him breathless.

 

“You little tease- I love you so fucking much,” Thor pants against his lips before pushing him even harder against the wall and muffling Loki's squeak with his tongue.

 

Loki doesn't want to, but he needs to tap at Thor's chest to tell him to let go a while later; his head is spinning. He would like to pretend it's from the heat of the shower and the air thick with steam – along with his breathing being severely hindered by Thor's kisses of course – but that's not all that it is.

 

“Thor, oh fuck,” he gulps at the heavy air, eyes closed.

 

“I'm sorry, baby, you look pretty flushed,” Thor says and then a wave of cold, dry air hits Loki's heated skin as Thor opens the shower stall doors and the steam rolls out.

 

“Thanks,” Loki breathes, blinking his eyes open. Thor is a sight: stray suds dabble his skin here and there and strands of wet hair are slipping free of his bun. His lips are bright red – _that's from kissing me_ – and his blue eyes are dark.

 

“Do you want to get out?”

 

Loki considers saying yes. He'd like to think for a second about what Thor just said to him, and it might be safer to do it somewhere he can breathe and not worry about slipping and banging his head. But then again...

 

“Nope. I'm still all dirty.”

 

Thor looks him over from head to toe with a calculating expression and reaches for a shower gel. It's a different one than what Loki used, this one is all bright and smells of lime. Loki approves. Thor doesn't bother with any pretence of using the sponge. He pours a hefty amount of the gel into his palms, rubs his hands together, and then he is _all over_ Loki.

 

Loki is once again reminded how big Thor is compared to him. And his hands... they are large, as can be expected of a man of Thor's height and build, but his fingers are long and shapely and Loki stares down at himself, watching them splayed over his belly.

 

Then Thor kneels in front of him, and Loki blanks out for a moment. _Jesus_.

 

Thor takes his cock in soapy hands and strokes him for a few moments before he takes away one hand and holds him in a loose grasp with the other.

 

“Lean on the wall and put your leg on my shoulder, baby,” Thor tells him in a tone that brooks no argument.

 

Not that Loki would dream of giving him one, especially when it's clear that there are only very, very good things ahead. He makes sure his right leg is steady before pressing his back to the wall and lifting his left one, hooking it over Thor's shoulder.

 

“Good,” Thor praises, kissing Loki's abdomen and giving his cock a couple more strokes. Then he slips the fingers of his right hand up the inside of Loki's bent knee, all the way to his ass.

 

Thor doesn't wait, and he doesn't tease – which Loki isn't expecting at all – and presses a wet, soap-slicked digit into him in one stroke, making Loki swear out loud.

 

“Fuck- fuck, Thor!”

 

Thor just laughs and pushes his finger all the way in – Loki can feel the rest of his hand brushing against his ass – before stilling his hand.

 

“Now, when I have my finger in your pretty, tight hole, what do you call me?”

 

“Daddy,” Loki moans. Thor has some very specific ideas about what he wants and _when_ he wants it and, as a result, Loki rarely gets to actually call him 'daddy'.

 

But when he does get the chance, it's fucking worth it.

 

Thor starts to finger him slowly; the fit is tight with only the shower gel to help, but Loki doesn't mind. He loves the tightness of it, the feeling that Thor – even his fingers – is too large for him. Plus Thor is still stroking his cock in time with his thrusts,and that just makes it perfect.

 

When he withdraws, Loki whines.

 

“Shh,” Thor scolds him with a smile and very carefully manoeuvres around Loki to get the bottle again, squeezing more of the lime green gel onto his fingers. He's got the middle and index finger of his right hand pressed together and fists his other hand over them, gliding them up and down to lather the soap which, incidentally, also gives Loki a very clear idea of what it will look like when these fingers go into him. He pants and holds on to Thor's shoulders, glad he has that extra bit of support when Thor drags the tips of his fingers over Loki's hole, massaging and exposing the fragile, stretched skin, before pushing back in.

 

“Oh, baby, you love this, don't you?” Thor smiles when he wraps his free hand around Loki's cock once again and finds it hard and straining to come.

 

“Fuck you, you know I do,” Loki tries to tell him off, but it comes out sounding weak. He doesn't care. Thor's long fingers are burning in his ass and he squeezes around them deliberately, even if it hurts a bit, just to feel how uncompromising they are. And then Thor starts to finger-fuck him smoothly, pulling out almost to the tips of his fingers and then forcing Loki open again as he thrusts all the way in again, fingers crooked to stretch him even more and tease at his prostate.

 

“Your nipples, baby,” Thor tells him. “Pinch them for me. Hard.”

 

That little command alone sends Loki over the edge; the first twinges of his orgasm start low in his belly and work their way down. Loki can't really see, his vision is all fuzzy, black dots , but he attempts to do what Thor tells him, fingers scrambling over his own chest before he finds the nubs and digs the sharp edges of his nails into them. The jolt it sends through his body makes his orgasm even better.

 

He blinks. For some reason he can't quite work out, he's upside down and cold air is rushing around him.

 

Fuck.

 

He doesn't know whether to be embarrassed or turned on anew. He's thrown over Thor's shoulder, one of Thor's arms is still wedged between his legs – he can imagine himself keeling over as they were (he certainly came hard enough to black out) and Thor simply picking him up – and the other is wrapped around Loki's waist.

 

Loki winces and yelps when the side of his knee bashes into the door frame as Thor makes his way into the bedroom, the pain a warm but bearable throb when Thor gingerly lowers him onto the bed.

 

“Hey there,” Thor whispers, palming his cheek. “Okay?”

 

“I'm fine,” Loki murmurs. Thor nods and disappears just for a second, returning with a large towel that he drapes over Loki like a blanket. Loki is drenched, but thankfully soap-free. How long was he out?

 

Just then, the doorbell rings.

 

“That'll be the food,” Thor says, kissing Loki's forehead. “I'll get it.”

 

Loki lounges – still dazed – and half-heartedly tries to dry himself. As his senses come back to him, a smile starts to tug at his lips.

 

Thor is fucking _awesome_.

 

He's full-on grinning when Thor comes back, wrapped in a dressing gown and carrying a large pitcher of water and a glass.

 

Thor smiles at him sheepishly and pours him a glass of water. Loki drinks down it gratefully, but he would like it if Thor didn't look quite so _concerned._.

 

“I passed out,” Loki announces happily after he empties his glass, “because you fingered me so well.”

 

Thor huffs and rolls his eyes. He looks like he's trying not to smile. “Loki, come on, it's not funny, you could have been hurt...”

 

“Mmm, I wasn't though,” Loki licks a drop of water from his lips and leans over to kiss Thor. “You were there, holding me steady... carrying me to bed... I'm enjoying all this, in case you haven't noticed.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but-”

 

“No buts. Well, my _butt._ Yes, concern yourself with that.”

 

“Loki,” Thor says sternly. Sadly, it's his _big brother_ voice, not his _daddy_ voice. “Listen to me and then I promise we don't need to leave this bed the whole weekend.”

 

“I'm listening.”

 

“You can tell me 'no' any time you want. Whenever. Whatever happens. You don't need to do this, okay? I will always take care of you, no matter what. This-” Thor gestures between the two of them. “This isn't the condition of you having a home, or being fed, or, I don't know. Anything.”

 

Loki sighs loudly. “You done?”

 

“I'll be done when you tell me you get it.”

 

They stare at each other and Loki spreads his arms in frustration. “Thor, you're the one who doesn't get it. You don't even see yourself, do you? You don't know what kind of person you are. But I do. I know that I could have ended up in foster care, because what twenty-year-old would agree to saddle themselves with their adopted kid sibling?”

 

“But that's what I'm saying!” Thor yelps. “If this is some misplaced gratitude-”

 

“It's fucking not. It's the fact that you are the best person I've ever known. I _know_ that you're not forcing me or whatever, because I know _you_. And you think this is normal, the way you are, this kind and giving and- and it's not, okay? That's just you. Nobody else is like you. And I- I love you and I trust you and please can we stop this conversation right now?!”

 

Loki is aware that sometime during his rant his vision has gone blurry and he's crying. He wipes at his cheeks angrily and glances at Thor.

 

“Okay,” Thor whispers. “Okay, come here.”

 

Loki finds himself crushed into a tight hug and he sniffs into Thor's shoulder. They lie down together, snuggling; Thor is murmuring something into Loki's hair and Loki can't really hear him, but it all sounds lovely just the same.

 

Then Thor clears his throat and leans away just a bit, only enough to be able to smooth Loki's hair from his face and smile at him.

 

“Good thing you ordered sushi instead of something else.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you don't have to worry about it getting cold. I shoved it in the fridge for now...I have a feeling I won't be leaving this bed for a while.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Loki smirks, warmth spreading through his limbs. Thor finally understands. “What are you planning that's gonna keep you here?”

 

“Well,” Thor drawls. “There is this dangerously pretty baby on top of my covers... and I have something in mind I know he'll like.”

 

“Let me tell you what I would like first,” Loki says drily. “I'd like you to take that damn robe off.”

 

“Surprisingly, I can't argue with you,” Thor laughs and sits up to toss the garment away.

 

“So what's this thing that dangerous me will like?” Loki teases. In truth, he has a certain idea and he dearly hopes he's right. Thor grabs his hips with both hands, possessive and strong, and Loki groans.

 

“Turn around,” Thor says flippantly and urges Loki to roll over before pulling him to his knees. Loki keeps his shoulders and face pressed to the bed, though, and deliberately spreads his legs wide while sloping his back.

 

He knows full well how he looks positioned this way. He has photographed and filmed himself like this enough, but there is still a special thrill in doing it for Thor alone. He never wants to do it for anyone but his brother ever again.

 

“Oh god, baby...” he can hear Thor moaning behind him and then there are hands on his ass, parting his cheeks wide.

 

 _We need to film ourselves some time_ , Loki thinks feverishly as Thor kneads his ass and spreads him open, exposing his hole to both the chilly air and his own gaze. _Just for us_. He needs to see this.

 

Thor kisses the small of his back and Loki nearly whoops in delight. He shifts so that he's sloped even more, most of his weight on his forearms that he has folded above his head and he turns over his shoulder to at least partly see Thor. The contorted position is worth it when he spies Thor pulling back one hand to bring it to his mouth and lick his thumb. He's jostled on the bed a little as Thor shifts his grip to part Loki's cheeks and hold them open with one hand only, and he presses the wet thumb to Loki's hole, rubbing in circles until Loki can feel himself opening up again.

 

“Gorgeous,” Thor hums. Then he's grabbing handfuls of Loki's ass with both hands and leaning forward and-

 

Loki keens and burrows his face in his arms. He can feel the scratch of Thor's beard, the hot gust of his breath, but most of all, there is his tongue, sweeping broadly over his hole.

 

It's hot and wet and wonderfully _unbearable_.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, _daddy_!”

 

He twitches as Thor laughs against him and, in return, Thor grabs him harder by the hips to steady him. Then he pulls away, nuzzling the cheeks of Loki's ass. “That's right, baby, the same thing I said about fingering applies when I'm eating your pretty hole.”

 

Loki sobs into the pillow and tries to wriggle to let Thor know he needs his mouth back _now_. Thor speaking to him like that makes him completely fucking _lose_ it.

 

Thor either gets it, or he was going to do it anyway, and his tongue is back on Loki's hole, teasing around briefly and then licking in until Loki's belly quivers. He can feel the muscle giving in without his permission and any second-

 

Ooooh. Oh fuck. Thor's tongue is inside and Loki cries out. Thor wastes no time and pushes deeper, his beard scratching Loki savagely, but he couldn't care less, because his tongue is huge and slippery in Loki's ass and Loki could probably come again any minute.

 

And Thor just _keeps at it_. Loki's knees wobble underneath him, but there's no escape; he's no match for his brother's strength, and Thor holds him where he _wants_ him.

 

“Thor,” Loki moans. It feels so fucking _good_. But then Thor stops and Loki doesn't see _why on earth_ he would, and he starts squirming. It sort of makes sense though, when he twists around to see that Thor isn't actually stopping, but pausing to push his thumb into Loki's now-loose hole.

 

“You're all wet, baby,” Thor says, smugly, fucking Loki with his thumb.

 

“Well you- Jesus!” Whatever Loki was going to say is wiped away when Thor pulls the thumb out harshly and sticks it in his mouth, giving Loki a smirk before once again rounding his lips around the digit. And then Loki's ass is hitched up even higher in the air and Thor is fusing his mouth over his hole, sucking at it.

 

Loki can't say how long it actually lasts, only that by the time Thor twists him onto his back, Loki is rock hard and almost crazy with the need to come. His hole is dripping with spit and feels lose enough to take even Thor's considerable girth.

 

Thor wipes his mouth and Loki forces himself to blink the blur out of his eyes and focus on him. His hair is all sloppy and tussled and he is kneeling over Loki, all huge – and hard – and looks ready to _devour_ him.

 

Ha. As though he hasn't been doing a good impression of exactly that for the last- _however long it's been._

 

Wordlessly, Thor reaches for one of Loki's hands and guides it between Loki's legs. Loki understands why when he tentatively touches his hole and finds it slick and open and puffy in a way that he usually only achieved with hours of harsh fingering. And while yes, Thor did finger him some, this is almost entirely the work of his tongue.

 

“Oh, I love that,” Loki breathes. “You got me all ready for your cock.”

 

“Almost,” Thor corrects and shuffles away for a bit, coming back with a bottle of lube. Then he hesitates and Loki holds his breath.

 

“Can you... hold yourself open for me?”

 

Fuck. Loki has to squeeze his eyes shut and grab the covers with both hands to stop himself from touching his cock and coming right then and there. After a few deep breaths, he opens his eyes and wriggles to get more comfortable. He briefly teases at Thor's chest with his toes, then pulls his knees to his own chest and lets them fall open. Now that he's in a better position to do as Thor asked, Loki lifts his hips higher, sliding his hands over his thighs and then underneath to his ass to pull himself open. And he's not doing it shyly either; his fingers slip all the way to the rim of his hole, making sure he pulls the skin before finding a good grip on the curve of his cheeks and holding on.

 

“Like this, daddy?”

 

The look Thor gives him tells him that neither of them have any chance. Thor _will_ need to fuck Loki right now if he doesn't want to go crazy, and Loki's ass will finally get the desperately-wanted – yet slightly feared – pounding from Thor's thick cock. It's happening.

 

But first things first. Thor puts some lube on his fingers and slides them into Loki in a way that is by now well known and loved by the both of them. Loki feels very exposed, but the heat of Thor's fingers is amazing and he throws caution to the wind and rolls with it.

 

“Thor, fuck, yes,” he prompts, the words spilling out of his mouth.

 

“I need you, baby, I need it,” Thor groans, pulling his fingers out, sounding almost apologetic.

 

“Yes, do it, please.” Loki is moaning even as he watches Thor spread more lube onto his cock and, fuck, look at that – it's so big and so thick, the tip of it red and crowning as Thor squeezes himself. Loki wonders if he'll flip him back over on his knees, but instead Thor crowds over him as they are, kissing him sloppily and, _damn_ , Loki can feel the hot, slick head bumping into his crack. He scrambles to wrap his hand around it and lead it and Thor lets him, still kissing him greedily, tongue fucking between Loki's lips in the same way he's about to fuck into his ass.

 

Thor is _so_ hard that Loki's rim yields almost immediately and Loki shouts as the wide, capped head slides inside him.

 

“Alright?” Thor asks him. He's barely inside Loki, he's panting as if he's just run a marathon. Loki's free hand is gripping Thor's bicep and he can feel the tremble there, the strain of Thor holding himself up and steady.

 

“More,” is all that Loki can really say.

 

And that's what Thor gives him. It feels like a never-ending slide before Thor is pressed flushed to him and he drops his head to the crook of Loki's neck. Loki pulls the hand trapped between them free and wraps his arms around Thor's shoulders, his legs squeezing Thor's hips, and bites his lip. Then, very deliberately, he turns his head so that his mouth hovers by Thor's ear and he whispers:

 

“Ruin me.”

 

A full-body tremor ripples through Thor and he jerks his head back to look Loki in the eye.

 

Loki nods. And then he screams as Thor pulls back and slams into him, hard. And then again. And again.

 

The feeling is nothing like Loki has ever known. He feels heavy and weightless at the same time, and the more his hole burns, the harder his cock gets.

 

“Thor,” he chants again and again. “ _Thor_.”

 

“Loki, fuck, I'm-”

 

All of a sudden Thor is gone from his arms – and his ass – and Loki blinks to see him kneeling up. He feels empty without his brother's cock inside him, but it doesn't last long. Thor presses Loki's knees together and hitches his hips so that he's practically on his lap, and then he's slipping inside again, holding Loki's entire body to his seek out his pleasure.

 

It's so easy for Thor to manipulate his body, to bend and twist and hold Loki how he wants him – something about it drives Loki wild, and he decides to use it to his advantage. He moans openly, trying to reach forward to grab one of Thor's arms, and when he manages, Loki drags Thor's hand to his chest – leaving Thor to hold him around the thighs with one powerful arm and keep fucking high and hard into him – and tries to get him to play with his nipples.

 

Thor catches on and grins at him, all teeth. “You wanna come, baby?”

 

“Yes, please,” Loki pants.

 

Thor brushes a thumb lightly over one of Loki's nipples, and Loki whines because it's not enough.

 

“This is how you like to come, huh? Stuffed full and getting your pretty nubs played with?”

 

“Daddy, please, just make me come,” Loki begs, his nails leaving scratches around Thor's wrists as he tries to get him to play with him properly.

 

Thor fucks into him deeply a couple of times and then picks up speed, tearing his hand from Loki's grip with no effort at all. He flicks at the swollen head of Loki's cock, and Loki sobs.

 

“All right, baby, I think you've earned it,” Thor croons and then his fingers are toying with Loki's nipples, rubbing gently before pinching them hard, just the way Loki wants him to. “Like this, baby, do you like that? You like daddy playing with you? So pretty...”

 

Loki cries out, curling in on himself after a particularly sharp pinch and comes all over his belly, feeling it pulse through his whole body as his chest throbs in hot pain and his ass clenches around Thor's cock. Dimly, he notices Thor pushing his knees open and kneeling over him as he rams in a couple more times, and then Thor is groaning and Loki moans at the feeling of Thor's cock thickening deep inside him, filling him up.

 

He's coming down as Thor's letting go, and Loki can feel each pulse of Thor's orgasm stretching at his insides. He makes himself uncoil and relax enough to take in every amazing – and weird – sensation. Thor carefully pulls out a while later, leaving a hot and sticky trail along the underside of Loki's thigh before lying down next to him and pulling him close.

 

“Loki- Jesus, are you okay?” Thor breathes into his ear. “Loki,” he presses on. “Sweetheart, are you all right? I'm sorry, it was-”

 

Loki blindly turns to kiss Thor lazily. “Shut up,” he whispers without meaning to. His voice seems to have gone somewhere. “It was perfect. I'm perfect.”

 

Thor is silent for a moment, and then laughs, clearly relieved. “Yeah. That you are.”

 

A bit later, Thor tentatively touches Loki's chest, causing Loki to shudder hard. Thor looks down Loki's body and takes in a sharp breath. “Loki, I'm-”

 

Loki ventures a glance at himself – his nipples are glaring red and hot on his otherwise pale chest. “It's fine,” he assures Thor. “I like that. This just happens... it's the other side of sensitive, I guess...”

 

They spend the next moments catching their breath, snuggling and kissing, when a thought enters Loki's mind. He knows a lot, in theory, about sex, but it still feels a bit odd to be voicing his desires to Thor. But if he doesn't ask, he won't get it...

 

“Thor...?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“There is something I think... I think I'd like you to do now, if you would...”

 

Thor opens his eyes. His whole face seems to light up with pleasure and curiosity. “That sounds intriguing.” He presses a quick kiss to Loki's mouth. “What is it?”

 

“Would you...eat me out now? You know, while your-”

 

Thor's mouth falls open and Loki cringes, worrying that maybe Thor thinks it's a gross idea. But then his hand pushes between Loki's thighs and past his cock, the pads of his fingers gently brushing over the slick, hot skin.

 

“Are you sure you're not too sensitive for it?”

 

Loki bites his lips. “I don't think so.”

 

“In that case,” Thor kisses him again, deeply this time. “Get your butt up and kneel over me.”

 

Loki almost knees Thor in the face in his excitement, but in the end they settle nicely: Thor stretched out on his back as Loki turns around and gets to all fours above him, his ass hovering over Thor's face and his own head pillowed on Thor's abdomen. He lets his knees slide apart as far as he can stand; he's practically lying out flat on top of Thor, and Thor only needs to stuff a pillow under his own head to have the perfect access between Loki's spread cheeks. He thumbs Loki's hole a bit and Loki squirms, feeling the first trickle of Thor's come dribble out.

 

“This is so gorgeous, baby,” Thor tells him and Loki shivers at the feeling of Thor's breath against his intimate skin. “You are all pink and loose... I can see what I've been doing to you...”

 

“Thor, please, your mouth,” Loki moans.

 

“Ah ah,” Thor tuts, pushing the tip of his thumb in. “What do you want – be specific. And what do we say...?”

 

Distantly, Loki thinks that Thor is really fucking good at this when he chooses to be. But two can play this game. Loki is turned on again, but he's not so lost in it that he can't weigh words carefully to make sure they leave the most impact.

 

“Daddy, please, eat me out... I'm all sloppy with your come and I need you to clean me up.”

 

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor curses and then his tongue is right there, licking Loki until he feels wide open again, Thor's come steadily leaking out of him. He rocks against Thor's body and looks up, unsurprised but pleased to find Thor hard.

 

He doesn't even think before wrapping a hand around the root of Thor's thick cock and pushing it into his mouth, groaning as it prompts Thor to fuck his tongue into him even more.

 

They build up a slow, filthy rhythm: Loki pushing his burning ass onto Thor's tongue again and again as he sucks him down at the same time. They are both still wound up and sensitive; it doesn't take long before Loki is happily swallowing another helping of come when Thor releases deep in his mouth, and then has no qualms about grinding himself against Thor's mouth and chest until he hits another orgasm, too.

 

Afterwards they sprawl, exhausted. Loki is still on top of Thor with his legs cradling either side of Thor's face, simply because Thor doesn't seem to mind.

 

In the end, Thor drops a kiss onto the inside of Loki's thigh and gently rolls him off.

 

Loki cracks an eye just in time to see Thor lean over him, hair now completely undone and messy, smiling widely.

 

He looks as happy and content as Loki feels.

 

“So, how about another shower?”

 

“Mmm,” Loki agrees. “And then sushi?”

 

Thor nods. “And then sushi.”

 

 


End file.
